


Purple

by thestrikingzebra



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestrikingzebra/pseuds/thestrikingzebra
Summary: Maribel and Renko travel to a space station to seal away a monster that has been terrorizing it's inhabitants. Will our heroines seal such a beast away and be able to live a happy life together?
Relationships: Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I had to write for school. However I'm proud of how it turned out and decided to post it here as well! Please enjoy!

"Come on Merry! We have a new land to explore!" Says the familiar and lovely voice of my beloved Renko. Her auburn hair blowing through the wind like wheat in an open field.

"Renko... when are you going to call me by my actual name?" I ask to her, giggling softly as I already know the answer to my question.

"Well Mari-uh...Merribull..." she stammers, trying to speak my name with difficulty. "Gah! Your name is just too hard to say!" She shouts in frustration.

I give a soft sigh. I am aware that Maribel is a hard name to say in Japanese, but it would still be nice for her to learn how to say it properly. "It's pronounced MA-E-RI-BE-RU" I tell her, saying each syllable with clear pronunciation.

"Eh whatever you say Merry! Just be glad I'm not calling you Purple because of that purple dress you're always wearing!" Renko grins.

I give a long sigh, shaking my head in acceptance as I give Renko a small loving kiss on her cheek. "I'm certain you'll learn how to do so eventually." I tell her, blushing softly.

Renko takes off her trimmed hat that has a cute white bow on it. "Merry... not while we're adventuring..." She says blushing brightly as she hides her face in her hat. "We have to go look for this monster and seal it away!"

Ah yes. The monster. Only known as the purple monster. Ironic considering it's my favorite color. The monster is said to have teeth as white as rice and sharper than any katana, it's glaring scarlet eyes that pierce into your soul binding it like the red chains of fate, and it's purple body, blending into it's dark surroundings to allow any creature to pass by it without even knowing it was ever there. It's a master of stealth and a ruthless killer. "Yes... but we have to be careful. The monster could be anywhere in this space station."

"Yeah yeah yeah... I know." Renko carelessly scoffs as she rests her arms behind her head. We continue the survey around the station, trying our best to look around. "Hey Merry... after all this is done, do you wanna get married?"

"M-married?!" I exclaim in shock. How could Renko be so bold in saying this, especially when there's a monster close by?!

"Yeah married. I've been meaning to ask ya but well... life and death situations kinda makes ya want to say stuff with no fear ya know?" She says, turning around to look at me, a small crack of blue light shining on her, almost as if it's enhancing her beauty.

"I... yeah that sounds nice. We can discuss it more once the monster is dead." I tell her. "I can feel it. It's close."

As soon as I finish saying that, a loud thump is heard dead ahead from us. "Aha! I bet that's the monster! Let's go and kick it's ass Merry!" Renko shouts as she takes off running after the monster.

That girl... always running head first into danger. It's going to get her killed one of these days. I give a small sigh and chase after her. After what felt like hours of running I stumble upon the monster. A tall humanoid monster, eyes staring down at me and wearing what can be called a purple dress. It's blonde hair resembles just like tentacles as it flows around in the wind, despite there being no wind in this station. I glare it down and tighten my fist. "Monster! I'm fighting you so that I can have my happy future with my beloved! I'll kill you and live happily!" I shout at it.

The monster gives me a sinister grin as she approaches closer to me, opening her arms, almost as if she's asking me to kill her. "Is that so? Then do it. Rid me from this world and fulfill your destiny." She says, waiting for the killing blow.

"I gladly will!" I shout as I raise my hand, creating a small rift in the fabric of space. I swing my hand across her stomach and grin happily as I see my hit land, blood spurting out onto my hands and face. It always feels good to kill a monster, ridding this world of a threat will always bring a smile to my face.

As I struck down the beast, it smirks as it reaches a hand out towards me. "Your transformation is complete..." it whispers into my ear.

I blink in surprise and wonder, wondering what the monster meant as I see it disappear. Right where the monster was stood my beloved Renko, the large slash in her stomach causing her vitals to slowly fall out. She reaches a hand towards me as I watch her take her last breath. "Maribel..."

But that isn't my name. My name is Yukari.


End file.
